Springs have been used as mechanical devices for storing energy. When a spring is stretched or compressed from a nominal, non-biased, and/or resting position, it exerts an opposing force approximately proportional to its change in length. If a first spring is more powerful than a second spring acting on a common element, the effect of the second spring can be either muted and/or non-existent as compared to the first spring. However, many applications that call for using two or more springs change from one spring constant to another spring constant in response to a load acting upon the springs. In other words, the benefit of multiple springs can be advantageous.